


Reflection on Love

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Sometimes one just knows their soulmate upon first glance. Sometimes it takes something more and other times it takes a lot more. But for Kun, someone who’s had several almost-soulmates, he really knows there’s something different about Dejun. They seem to sparkle in the sunlight and Kun’s eyes are always on them despite them rarely ever seeing each other.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Reflection on Love

**Author's Note:**

> to my best friend who puts up with me through everything <3

Sometimes one just knows their soulmate upon first glance. Sometimes it takes something more and other times it takes a lot more. But for Kun, someone who’s had several almost-soulmates, he really knows there’s something different about Dejun. They seem to sparkle in the sunlight and Kun’s eyes are always on them despite them rarely ever seeing each other. 

Kun has no idea if Dejun even realizes that they are soulmates. Technically, it could be something one sided, but Kun has a hunch that it isn’t. Why would Dejun sparkle and glow like that if Kun wasn’t able one day call them his? 

To be together one day, maybe own a few cats, a white picket fence, the whole nine yards. The things of a glimmering perfect adulthood. It’s a stupid unrealistic fantasy that lives in Kun’s mind when he dreams about the future. It all seems so far away right now. He’s barely in college, knee-deep in that transition phase from suffocating high school family life to more breathing room. 

Kun can take in deep breaths now, which feels freeing but almost too much so. There’s more air than he could ever really need and there will only be more as he grows up. He finally got the nose piercing he wanted, in fact it's the first thing Dejun compliments him on. 

Once they spend a full afternoon together, Kun sees why they could be soulmates. The time flies by since they share the same quirky sense of humor and taste in afternoon drinks. Dejun and Kun both have cups of tea, different types but the other’s favorite is a close second to the first’s favorite. 

Eventually, Kun manages to work up the nerve to bring up soulmates. He doesn’t cannonball right into the deep end and confess any sort of undying love to Dejun. He’s dated enough people before and gotten hurt, so wading in the shallow end is the only real way to go if he wants to protect his heart.

“So, Dejun,” Kun begins, setting his tea cup down with a clink. “I know this is the kind of thing that old people tend to ask, but have you found your soulmate?”

“I think I have, but I don’t know if I’m his. I think we’re really different people despite being quite similar,” Dejun replies. That doesn’t give Kun much, but it gives him pronouns which is a step in the right direction because if Dejun said ‘she’ or ‘they,’ they wouldn’t be talking about Kun at that point. This just means he isn’t directly ruled out yet. Yet. Yeah, this doesn’t really say anything about Dejun  _ being _ Kun’s soulmate, it just means he isn’t out of the race.

So Kun keeps this in mind over the next few months. Nothing seems to budge between them, but the sparkles never fade for Kun. Only now without answer, the sparkles are beginning to choke him. Death by glitter. What a way to go. Kun laughs about that to himself, but he knows the next time he sees Dejun, he’s going to burst. He’s going to say something and embarrass himself immensely. Maybe then he’ll even be craving for the glitter to get him then.

“Dejun, can I say something that’s really blunt and probably quite wrong?” Kun asks. They’re sitting together in Dejun’s apartment and Kun can see his shoes from this vantage point on the couch, so he knows that he can escape in a hurry if he needs to.

“Now you’ve got to ask me,” Dejun says. “You can’t lead with that and assume I’m going to say anything besides yes.”

“That’s a fair point.” Kun sucks in a breath and Dejun pokes his side with their toes. He turns his head and Dejun is looking at him, smiling as usual and it brings Kun a stupid amount of comfort. The kind that makes him debate if he should even say anything.

“You know you can tell me anything without me judging you,” Dejun sing-songs.

“Yeah, I know. Words are just really difficult.” Dejun nods and waits for Kun to form the perfect sentence. But it doesn’t come. So he word vomits and hopes for the best. “I think we’re soulmates because there’s fucking glitter around you and I like really really like you and I think it’s real because I’ve fooled around with lots of people and it never seems anything like this. People don’t sparkle, Dejun.”

“I sparkle?” Dejun repeats, almost amused and Kun holds his breath, waiting. “For me, you glow in the dark. Not quite literally, but you always are glowing slightly neon green and I was wondering if I’d ever be brave enough to ask why you’re oozing toxic waste.” It takes Kun a moment, but then the full meaning of what Dejun said hits Kun. It’s like he’s been shot with a glitter gun to the heart, but this isn’t choking. It’s freeing.

“You. Me.” Kun points between them and stares at Dejun, mouth open slightly. Everything is fuzzy, and he can’t believe his ears. Dejun likes him back. But like not in a lets-bone kind of way, a like lets-bone-but-with-our-hearts kind of way. Kun really looks at Dejun for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m aware this is like, pretty gay,” Dejun prefaces.

“I’m really gay.” Of course, those are the only words that make it out of Kun’s mouth. A bit embarrassing, but he’s too euphoric to care.

“I’m sure you are, but I also feel like I need to let you know something about me and soulmates in general before you get  _ too _ excited.” Kun has no idea what’s going to come out of Dejun’s mouth, so he holds his breath and braces for the worst. “I’m asexual, but not aromantic. They aren’t super common, but if someone is ace or on the ace spectrum in general, they obviously are going to have a slightly different soulmate experience to someone who is, and I think you’re allosexual.”

“Right, yeah. Penis or whatever.” Dejun laughs.

“That is one way of putting it.” They’re both quiet for a moment. “I can literally hear your brain thinking, tell me what you’re wondering.”

“So you like, still wanna be gross and romantic with me, right?” Kun asks. “I know that’s probably a dumb question, but I want to be on the same page here.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kun and all the in love stuff that comes with that, but I have no interest in your penis,” Dejun says and Kun nods, but he’s unable to hold back his laughter.

“Why is that so funny?” 

“Because I said the word penis.” Kun can’t help but giggle again. Life is something strange, but that doesn’t mean it won’t work out in the end. And work out it did.

Eight and Three Quarter Years Later

“I don’t know why you’re so specific about how long it’s been,” Dejun says. “It’s been a while and our anniversary is in three months, so you’re just overthinking the dates again.”

“I know you say that, but I’m very bad at remembering the date, so if I remember it now and keep remembering it, I won’t forget our anniversary,” Kun replies, yawning. It’s early in the morning and he had a late night last night. 

“Or you can ask Siri to remind you,” Dejun points out. “That is all she is good for anyway.”

“What did Siri ever do to you?” Kun asks, sitting down next to Dejun and resting his head on their shoulder while they type on their computer.

“Accidentally tell my grandma that I think that vodka is the best type of alcohol.” Kun nuzzles closer to Dejun who makes no move to push Kun away, clearly used to his clingy nature. 

“Don’t you like vodka though?”

“Yeah, but my grandma is judgy.” Kun giggles. “See, I know you find that funny, but it was a totally weird conversation to have with her.”

“I’m sure it must’ve been a pain,” Kun agrees. “But when was this anyway?”

“When I was sixteen.” Kun’s mouth forms an O and Dejun nods, pausing their typing. “Now you get why it was such a tough conversation, I had to convince her I wasn’t going to become an alcoholic.”

“Well you didn’t, so she had nothing to worry about.” Kun pokes Dejun’s cheek before moving his head to press a giant kiss right to the spot that he poked.

“Anyway, why are you so tired this morning?” Dejun asks. “I know you were out late, but I didn’t think you’d be gone that late.”

“The guy I hooked up with had a different idea of what leaving at a reasonable hour meant than I did,” Kun replies. “Worth it though.” 

“I’m sure it was.” Kun hums. He doesn’t see the appeal in alcohol and Dejun doesn’t have any desire for sex, so they make it work. Every so often, Kun goes out and seeks out a one night stand while Dejun goes out with friends to a bar. They still love each other in the end, so it doesn’t really matter if the other does stuff that they wouldn’t want to partake in. “Give him a score out of ten though.”

“I still don’t get what you gain from me rating the guys I sleep with, but I’m giving him an eight. Would have been a nine if he hadn’t made me stay out until three,” Kun says.

“I simply find it funny because sex is objectively very funny,” Dejun replies. 

“You’re so right and on that note— can I tell you a secret?” Dejun eyes Kun suspiciously, even though they can’t quite make eye contact due to the position they’re in. Kun sits up a bit and leans over to Dejun’s ear. “I’m not letting you say no, as my husband you have to listen to my secrets.”

“Okay, spill,” Dejun concedes.

“Penis,” Kun whispers and Dejun laughs.

“How did I know you were going to say that?” Kun sticks his head back into the crook of Dejun’s neck and smiles, lips lightly touching Dejun’s skin but not kissing it.

“Because we’re soulmates.” 

“That we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/occultclysms)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
